Final Wedding
by Reni Strife
Summary: "Ketika kau ada dalam pelukanya, ragamu akan jatuh dalam sihirnya". Fantasy fiction yang akan mencengangkan Anda dengan bumbuan kekerasan, kebiadaban dan keputusasaan. My first fanfic between of FF VII and FF XV.
1. That Lips

**BAB I : THAT LIPS**

Haaii guyss! ini fanfic pertama saya! maaf kalau kalimatnya agak amburaegul :3 maklumlah baru newbie x3 

inspirasi saya membuat fic ini berasal dari mimpi saya :3 

cerita ini mungkin agak sedikit dewasa, tapi bagaimanapun juga saya tidak bisa menahan diri saya untuk membuat fic ini. karena saya sudah merancangnya betul. Attention! buat kalian penggemar Aerith, diharapkan untuk tidak membaca karena saya takut nantinya akan membuat kalian membenci saya, tapi kalau kalian ingin saya persilahkan. okeeee langsung saja. please enjoy! semoga fic ini bisa menghibur Anda semua. And DONT FORGET after you read please review! karena saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran kalian semua :3 

(For english reader, i wanna say thank's to u all if u hve more time for reading my fic :3) 

Final Fantasy sepenuhnya milik Square Enix.

"Bajingan! lepaskan saya!

"Bisakah Anda diam! Anda adalah sesosok emas bagi sang ratu!"

"Woi! Keparat! Fuck u courtiers!"

Cloud tertangkap, dia tersiksa sekarang, mencoba kabur namun apa daya tangannya penuh borgol dan cengkraman pasukan istana yang kuat. Dia tertangkap seketika sang ratu mengadakan patroli ke seluruh gaia guna mencari lelaki tertampan yang akan dinikahinya. Kalian akan berpikir bahwa menikahi ratu akan mendapat keuntungan besar. tapi ratu ini berbeda dengan ratu lainnya. Aerith gainsborough, ratu terkejam dan terjahat. Memiliki paras cantik dalam sisi jahatnya. Dia juga merupakan perempuan yang haus akan lelaki yang sudah di telan olehnya, maka dari itu dia adalah petaka bagi lelaki di seluruh gaia. Oleh karena ulah jahatnya sendiri sang ratu dijauhi oleh para tak kuat berlama- lama menahan nafsu dia menyuruh pasukannya dalam jumlah besar untuk mencari lelaki yang tampan yang akan mendampingi dia untuk selamanya.

"Shit!" tubuh Cloud terhantam keras, suara retakan tulang terdengar meskipun itu tak terlalu parah. Tangan dan kakinya penuh dengan borgol, borgol itu berguna untuk menghambat pergerakan Cloud yang mencoba kabur dari sel penjara. Pasukan sang ratu telah meninggalkanya sendirian di sel yang kumuh itu tak terawat. Cloud strife lelaki tahanan yang akan menikahi sang ratu, itu bukan kehendaknya sendiri untuk menikahi sang ratu akan tetapi karena tertangkap dari patroli pasukan bajingan itu. Cloud lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis, banyak orang bilang ia memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa, khususnya rambut jabrik pirang seperti chocobo dan mata biru terang merupakan kunci dari ketampanannya. wanita yang melihat dia akan luluh dalam sekejap. Maka dari itu tak kaget sang ratu menginginkannya. tapi nasibnya sungguh naas karena ketampananya dia harus mendekap dalam sel penjara yang busuk ini dan terpaksa harus menikahi sang ratu. Udara dingin yang masuk dari fentilasi sel yang cukup besar membuat Cloud menggigil, baju yang ia kenakan hanya kemeja putih tipis. Maka Cloud harus berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan udara dingin sel. Seluet hitam bergerak dari kejauhan tertangkap oleh mata Cloud, awalnya dia berpikir itu semacam tikus tahanan saja, akan tetapi siluet itu bertambah besar berukuran seperti layaknya manusia. Pandangan Cloud tidak begitu jelas karena sedikitnya cahaya yang memenuhi sel. Dia fokuskan pandangannya tertuju pada siluet itu. Semakin dekat siluet itu membuat rasa takut mmenuhi sekujur tubuh Cloud. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan fokus. Siluet itu semakin dekat dan mendekat. Mata biru Cloud terang terbuka lebar. Tiba tiba kegelapan dalam sel berkurang, dan seiluet itu menunjukkan sosok aslinya.

"Hei"

"Who are you?"

"Saya seseorang seperti kamu sebelumnya. Noctis" Noctis sosok siluet yang mampun membuat Cloud merinding sebelumnya. Lelaki tampan sama seperti Cloud tetapi melihat dari kondisinya yang cukup lemah dan kotor pertanda bahwa dia sudah lama mendekap di sel ini. Sepintas mata Cloud menelusuri beluk tubuhnya. Ia melihat memar di tubuh atletisnya dan bukan hanya itu saja dia juga terlanjang dada. Tampak berantakan sekali kondisi lelaki yang bernama Noctis itu. Cloud hanya mampu menelan ludah, ia tidak mengharapkan perlakuan seperti ini akan ia dapatkan. Perlahan lahan dengan mengatur volume bicaranya, Cloud memulai obrolan.

"Kau? Sudah lama disini?"

"Saya rasa sudah 1 tahun, kau pemuda yang tak beruntung sudah masuk ke dalam sel ini, kau tak akan mampu melarikan diri haha" dia tertawa pelan.

"Motherfucker! Saya pasti bisa melarikan diri!" gubris Cloud keras. Ia tak peduli suaranya akan terdengar oleh pasukan sang ratu di luar sel. Sepintas Noctis tertawa, tiba tiba dia terdiam beku. Pandangannya tertuju hanya satu arah. Cloud berpikir ada apa dengan lelaki ini, apa dia masih normal atau sudah tak waras. Dia perlahan menggeser posisi tubuhnya sedekat mungkin. Karena sel Noctis berada di sebelah kirinya. Dia tahu pergerakannya terbatas karena borgol yang membalut tangan dan kakinya tapi ia berupaya mendekatkan diri ke Noctis untuk melihat dia di posisi yang cukup dekat.

"Hei Noctis... "panggil Cloud sekali lagi ke pemuda tampan itu

"... Kau kabur saja kalau kau ingin"

"Kita bisa kabur sama-sama.."

Sekali lagi Noctis terdiam.

"Noctis!" panggil Cloud meyakinkan dia, namun Noctis masih tetap terdiam.

"Noctis! whatever!"

Teriak Cloud kesal. Dia menghantamkan dirinya ke tembok. Dia pasrah mungkin nasibnya akan seperti Noctis sekarang ini. Di tengah kekesalnya Cloud mencuri pandangan ke arah Noctis. Mata berbinar dan tetesan air jatuh perlahan di pipinya. Noctis menangis. Ujar Cloud. Cloud berpikir bentakannya tadi hanya menambah kesedihannya.

"Maaf.."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, saya sudah bilang sama kamu kalau kau masuk ke sel ini kau tak akan mampu melarikan diri, banyak prajurit dan mosnter di luar"

"..." sekarang Cloud yang terdiam

"Saya sudah pernah kabur sebelumnya, dan alhasil saya berada di kamarnya dan.." pembicaraan Noctis berhenti. Seketika itu tangannya mencengkram erat kain celananya sampai robek. Cloud shock mendengar ucapan Noctis barusan meskipun Noctis mengenhentikannya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan Noctis ucapkan. Mata biru terang Cloud terbuka lebar.

"Saat itu lah kau akan jatuh dalam sihirnya" ujar Noctis sedikit berteriak. Sontak tubuh Cloud terdorong lemas. Pikiranya di penuhi dengan banyak kekacauan. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terlihat lemah tapi air mata itu jatuh berlinang.

"Sudah.. Jangan bersedih. Masih ada saya"

Cloud tidak menjawab dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Noctis. Dia tidak ingin Noctis tau bahwa dia menangis.

"Hei. Saya belum tahu namamu" panggil Noctis memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antata mereka berdua. Cloud pun melirik ke arah Noctis dan menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh berlinang.

"Cloud strife, panggil saja Cloud" jawab Cloud miris

Noctis hanya tersenyum. Bisa bisanya dia tersenyum dalam kondisi seperti ini. Pikir Cloud.

"Cloud ada yang datang!" Tiba tiba saja Noctis berteriak. Itu cukup mebuat Cloud kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa ada orang datang kalau bayangan dari pintu saja tak terlihat.

"Aerith dan 5 pasukannya datang Cloud!" dia setengah berteriak. Cloud heran kenapa Noctis bisa sampai tahu lebih detailnya dia berpikir apakah Noctis memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi?

Sesaat Cloud terheran dengan Noctis. Tiba tiba saja siluet bayangan hitam datang ke arah pintu. Noctis memberi isyarat pada Cloud untuk tetap tenang. Dan Cloud pun mengangguk memberi jawaban bahwa ia setuju.

"Cloud.. I am coming" suara desahan wanita memanggil Cloud. Sesosok wanita berkepang dan memakai silver dress memasuki sel penjara. Sang ratu Aerith tampak cantik dan sexy malam ini. terlihat dari baju ketat yang ia pakai serta dress yang sangat memperlihatkan tonjolan buah dadanya. Membuat ia tampil begitu sempurna. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat cantik tapi aura jahat dari dalam dirinya masih bisa terasakan oleh Cloud dan Noctis.

"Owh my courtiers... U've found a gold thing for me. He is ... so fucking handsome" pandangannya terkunci pada Cloud. Aerith sangat terpesona dengan ketampanan Cloud yang ia miliki. Ia lihat seluk beluk tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Dan sesaat itu juga ia menjilat bibirnya pertanda bahwa ia sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati.

Pasukan Aerith sudah membukakan pintu sel Cloud bagi sang ratu. Dia perlahan masuk ke dalam sel dengan sangat hati hati, ia tidak ingin terjatuh karena pandangannya masih terkunci pada Cloud. Perlahan dia duduk membungkuk, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Cloud. Dia mulai mebisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Cloud tapi...

"Aw!" teriak sang ratu seketika air ludah Cloud membasahi wajahnya. Benar sekali Cloud baru saja meludahinya dan itu mebuat Noctis tertawa pelan.

"Oh.. Kau berani sekali tampan" ucap sang ratu lembut, dia tidak terlihat marah akibat ludahan Cloud, entah tak tahu apa hatinya sekarang yang menahan sakit. Aeith menyentuh dagu Cloud lembut, dan Cloud sama sekali tidak memberontak tapi seringai jijik dari matanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sang ratu tidak tahu betapa bencinya Cloud pada dirinya. Seketika sang ratu sudah mengunci pandangannya pada Cloud. Dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Cloud tiba tiba saja…

"Aw!" sang ratu berteriak lagi kini teriakannya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya ,dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di area kepalanya, dia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya, sang ratu sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tampan yang berada di sel lain.

"Noctis!" teriakan sang ratu membuat pasukannya langsung memasuki sel Noctis dan dalam sekejap mereka menjulurkan tombak tajam ke arah Noctis. Mereka bersiap akan membunuh Noctis setelah mendapatkan perintah dari sang ratu.

"Tahan seranganmu!" perintah sang ratu. Sekarang dia akan beralih posisi ke pemuda lain membuat Cloud agak sedikit lega. Dia tahu bahwa Noctis menolongnya karena Cloud merasa takut jika sang ratu tadi menciumnya. Cloud mengalihkan padanganya ke Noctis, melihat Noctis yang terkujur lemah dan di hadang oleh pasukan-pasukan sang ratu membuat Cloud sempat merasa kasihan padanya.

"Noctis... Untung saja lemparanmu tidak terlalu keras.. Kepala saya masih bisa terselamatkan" ujar sang ratu seketika dia memasuki sel Noctis. Kondisi sang ratu sekarang terlihat berantakan, selain wajahnya penuh dengan air liur Cloud dan kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah akibat lemparan batu dari Noctis. Perlahan sang ratu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Noctis semakin dekat dan mendekat. Dia membungkuk dan menyentuh dagu Noctis dengan tangan kirinya dan meremas belakang rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia mulai berbicara serupa dengan bisikkan karena volume suaranya yang sangat pelan.

"Hey handsome.. Jangan ikut campur yah"

"Bitch!" berontak Noctis pada Aerith

"Meskiupun kau terlihat kotor dan bau tapi..." sentuhan jari sang ratu menjelajahi wajah Noctis. Dan dia dekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi hingga berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Noctis. Dan dalam sekejap bibirnya melumat bibir Noctis gairah. Desahan keluar dari bibir sang ratu, sang ratu tampak menikmatinya. Tangan kanannya yang semula memegang rambutnya memaksanya untuk tetap mencium sang ratu kini pindah ke daerah pinggang, mengendus dan menyentuh daerah haram itu .Menggosoknya perlahan. Dan menimbulkan erangan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan itu. Di sisi lain Cloud strife hanya melongo, terdiam tak dapat berkutik. Dia tak dapat berpikir jernih sama sekali. sedangkan Sang ratu Aerith masih sibuk melumat bibir Noctis dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Noctis. Batin Noctis memberontak, awalnya dia ingin melawan ketika Aerith akan menciumnya. Tapi apa daya Noctis terkena sihir Aerith lebih awal. Sang ratu menekan ciuamannya lebih dalam sehingga Noctis terdorong olehnya. Karena sang ratu cukup lama berciuman dengan Noctis sehingga air ludah bekas Cloud terolesi di wajah tampannya. Tiba tiba sang ratu menhgentikan hubungan intim dengan Noctis. Dia terengah engah begitu pula dengan Noctis.

"Sexy lips Noctis.. Saya suka dan tampan" sang ratu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. sedangkan Noctis hanya terdiam dan terengah-engah,pikirannya masih jatuh tenggelam dalam sihir sang ratu sehingga dia tidak sadar akan jati dirinya. Sang ratu mulai meninggalkan Noctis terkujur lemas tak berdaya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sel Cloud dan melihatnya. Seringai terkutuk dan senyuman palsu ia perlihatkan untuk Cloud

"Pengawal!" teriak sang ratu, dan dalam sekejap pasukannya berbaris lurus di sampingnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan perintah.

"Bawa Cloud ke ruangan saya sekarang juga!"

"Siap!"

Pasukan sang ratu segera memasuki sel Cloud serta membawa Cloud dengan paksa ke ruangan sang ratu. Secara Cloud tidak mau di paksa seperti ini, sehingga Cloud memeberontak dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa.

Namun karena pasukan Aerith berjumlah banyak malah membuat Cloud kualahan. Disi lain Noctis terkujur lemas tak berdaya.

"Noctis! Bangun! Tolong saya!" teriakan Cloud tak mampu menyadarkan Noctis juga.

"Noctis! Tolong!" Cloud berteriak sekali lagi dan ia kesal Noctis masih tetap tak sadar.

"Bitch! Apa yang kau lakukan sama Noctis? Noctis!"

"Pengawal! Jangan lengah! Cepat bawa dia! " teriak sang ratu memerintah pasukanya untuk membawa Cloud segera keruangannya. Seketika suara teriakan Cloud lenyap, sang ratu mendekati Noctis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidur saja.. Kalau aku membutuhkanmu baru kau akan ku bangunkan tampan…" sang ratu memberi kecupan yang terakhir bagi Noctis, dan mulai meninggalkan Noctis sendirian di sel yang terkutuk itu. Sedangkan Noctis sendiri masih belum sadar akan sihir sang ratu. Bibirnya perlahan membuka, merangkai kata yang ia bisa ucapkan

"cl...oud... Sor...ry.." akhir kata Noctis memejamkan matanya tak tahu kapan dia akan terbangun lagi.

-To be continoued-

dont forget to review


	2. He was gone Cloud where are you

**HE IS GONE**

Hai guyss! Chapter 2 sudah teraplod! ^^ tapi sebelumnya saya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian semua bahwa di Chapter 2 ini saya menambahkan seorang karakter yang melenceng dari topik cerita, karakter yang tidak ada dalam game atau apalah. Deskripsi penampilan nanti pasti saya kasih gambarannya. hehe so Please enjoy it. AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW 

"Reddd... Sudah dapat jejaknya?!"

"Belum Tifa"

"Please Red... Serius!"

"Tenang teef...!"

"Tifaaa! I am tired doing all this! Lets having a rest right now!"

"Sebentar Kimmy... Kita akan sampai"

"Arghhhhh! Sudah seharian kita mencari dan sekarang saya lapar!"

"Hey kim! $#4?*^ SHUT UP!"

"Barret.. Tenangkan dirimu"

"Hey! Saya setuju sama Kimmy! Kita beristirahat Sebentar dan saya akan minkmati rokok saya"

"Kimmy jangan egois gitu dong.."

"Sudahlah terserah teman-teman"

Mereka berdelapan, Tifa,Stella, Barret,Cid,Red xiii, Kimmy dan kedua temannya mencari jejak hilangnya teman mereka satu satunya yang bernama Cloud, berawal dari janji kencan antara Cloud dan Tifa. Tifa mendapatkan Cloud hilang entah kemana seketika Tifa menjemput Cloud ke rumahnya untuk pergi kencan dan panggilan terputus seketika Tifa berulang kali menelfonnya. Di mulai dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 4 sore Tifa beserta temanya masih belum menemukan sesosok Cloud. Mereka bertanya ke penduduk sekitar tapi jawaban yang selalu mereka dapatkan adalah "entah kemana". Mereka sempat putus asa mencarinya. Akan tetapi Tifa selalu mendorong mereka agar tetap terus dan terus mencari. Tifa lockhart wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus, bertubuh langsing. Dia memiliki wajah cantik natural, meskipun ditengah teriknya panas matahari kecantikannya tak akan sirna sedikitpun. Wanita satu ini adalah teman masa kecil Cloud hingga sekarang. Walapun hubungan Tifa dengan Cloud sudah lebih dari seorang sahabat. Buktinya saja mereka mau berkencan dan rencana itu terputus karena Cloud mendadak hilang. Wajah kawatir Tifa terlihat sangat jelas, dia tak segan segan akan mencarinya kapan saja hingga ketemu. Awalnya teman temannya sudah mulai lelah dalam pencariannya akan tetapi mereka tak tega melihat Tifa kehilangan Cloud sehingga mereka berusaha menolong menemukan kekasihnya meskipun itu cukup menghibur kesedihannya. Untung ada Red semacam spesies hewan serigala yang memiliki insting dan indra penciuman yang tajam. Mereka dapat menemukan jejaknya dengan penciuamannya.

"Teef! Ayo coba kita tanyakan pada nenek itu!" seru Red memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tifa mengangguk itu jawaban bahwa ia setuju dengan Red. Segera ia bergegas ke nenek-nenek yang sedang merawat tanamannya. Tifa mengharapkan bahwa nenek ini dapat memberikan petunjuk secara pasti dimana Cloud berada. Perlahan lahan dia mendekati nenek itu, mengatur volume suara agar terdengar sopan Tifa pun memulai pembicaraanya.

"Permisi nek.."

"Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" nenek itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini adalah wanita yang ramah.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda sebentar. Saya sedang mencari seorang laki-laki, ini fotonya nek untuk memperlihatkan lebih jelas detailnya" Tifa menyodorkan selembar foto Cloud. Dan seketika itu nenek melihatnya dengan sangat lama, maklumlah sudah tua, pasti kalau mengingat sesuatu pasti akan lama. Tifa terlihat sangat gugup atas jawaban dari sang nenek. Perlahan bibir wanita tua renta itu bergerak dan mengucapkan sesuatu

"Lelaki yang tampan.. Sepertinya ... nenek tadi melihatnya bersama prajurit istana". Nenek itu memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat memori tentang apa yang ia lihat. Di sisi lain Tifa bersyukur lega, sedangkan teman lainya melompat kegirangan khsusnya Kimmy, dia akan beristirahat nantinya. Di tengah mereka yang beruntung mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek ini tahu kejadian Cloud menghilang. Wanita tua renta itu pun melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Prajurit kerajaan selatan... Iya prajurit kerjaan selatan membawahnya" dia tergagap dalam pembicaraanya mencoba mengigat penuh kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kerjaan selatan? Dimana itu?dongeng yah? Haha" Kimmy tertawa menganggap kerajaan selatan itu tak pernah ada di gaia.

"Prajurit yang begitu banyak bersama monster terbang mengerikan" lanjutnya membuat Tifa semakin penasaran. Tiba tiba saja wanita tua renta itu ketakutan menjerit, perlahan menjauhi Tifa, berusaha kabur dari mereka.

"Nek? Kenapa? Ada yang ditakutkan?" Sontak Tifa langsung bertanya

"Pergi! Kalian! Saya tidak tahu apa apa tentang lelaki itu!" tiba tiba saja wanita tua renta itu berubah menjadi sesosok yang horror. Tifa terkaget dengan perilaku sang nenek, dia mencoba untuk menenangkannya dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, namun nenek itu malah mencoba menjauh dari Tifa. Kesal jelas tergambar pada wajah Barret. Kalau dia bukan wanita tua renta maka Barret sudah membunuhnya dengan shot gunnya. Berhubung dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang senonoh di depan Tifa. Maka Barret unjuk diri memaksa sang nenek untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin ia sembunyikan. Dalam pikirannya Barret tahu bahwa perubahan drastis perilaku wanita tua itu karena ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari mereka.

"Yo! Jangan kau sembunyikan! Saya tahu bahwa Anda bohong damn!" bentak Barret kasar ke wanita tua itu. Sontak Tifa segera menenangkan Barret. Dia tidak ingin Barret melakukan hal yang senonoh kepada sang nenek. Dalam benaknya dia tahu bahwa nenek itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya karena ada rasa takut yang luar biasa dalam dirinya.

"Barret! Tenangkan dirimu dia hanya ketakutan!" ujar Tifa, perlahan Tifa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah wanita tua itu dan tertangkap basah bahwa dirinya meneteskan air mata sekarang.

"Ku mohon.. Tolong saya..." Tifa menangis, awalnya dia tidak ingin menangis di depan teman-temanya karena itu membuat ia terlihat lemah, tapi dia tidak bisa menahanya berlarut-larurt. Kesedihan, kekawatiran atas kehilangan Cloud membuat ia tak sanggup terlalu lama menahan tangisnya. Tiba tiba saja wanita tua itu seakan akan luluh, dia merasa kasian melihat Tifa, dia tahu bahwa dia ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dia pun berusaha menolongnya meskipun rasa takut itu selalu menghantuinya.

"Maaf saya merasa takut untuk memberi tahu kalian tentang hal ini..." sontak Tifa terkaget mendengarnya. Dia alihkan pandanganya dan hanya tertuju pada sang nenek seorang. Sejenak dia terdiam, menunggu wanita tua itu melanjutkannya.

"Sang ratu Aerith...dia menangkapnya.." wanita tua itu mengatur volume suaranya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kerajaan yang berada di puncak gunung di kelilingi oleh Hutan Kematian" kemudian si nenek larut dalam kediamanya. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat pucat. Tangannya terlihat bergemetar dan diikuti oleh bibirnya. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya, sambil mengunci pandanganya kepada perempuan cantik di depannya.

"Jangan nekat untuk datang ke sana, sekali kau datang, maka kau tak akan kembali" matanya penuh dengan ketakutan. Segeralah dia meninggalkan Tifa dan ke 5 temannya. Sedangkan Tifa hanya terdiam beku. Kecuali Kimmy yang hanya cengar cengir gak jelas. Dari awal dia tidak mengikuti topic pembicaraan antara si nenek dan Tifa. Jadi dia tidak mengerti sama sekali pembicaraan tersebut.

"Sudah nemukah? Yey! Akhirnya bisa pulang!" teriak Kimmy dengan riangnya. Dia berpikir dia akan segera kembali ke rumahnya. Beristirahat, dan dapat memanjakan perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Kimmy! Belum saatnya kita pulang!" bentak Tifa secara tiba tiba. Membuat Kimmy langsung terdiam.

"Teef? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" sahut Red meskipun Red tidak melihat wajahnya begitu jelas karena posisi Tifa saat ini membelakangi mereka

"Red.. Kita harus ke sana"

"Tapi teef dia bilang..."

"Saya tahu"

"Yo teef saya pikir lain kali saja kita ke sana" sahut Barret dengan suara seraknya.

"Iya teef kita bisa meminta bantuan ke teman lain" Stella angkat bicara. Selama mereka bertujuh masih diam di tempat, pria tua perokok mengajukan ide cemerlangnya.

"Teef. Bagaimana kalau naik pesawat saya? Kita bisa mempersingkat waktu untuk pergi ke sana."

"Yo $ */ itu benar bro! Hahay!" teriak Barret kegirangan. Tifa pun tersenyum, dia setuju dengan ide Cid. Cid highwind pria terkaya dengan pesawat terbang buatan perusahaanya. Banyak orang mengakui kehebatanya dalam membuat pesawat terbang, maka tak jarang harga dari pesawatnya sangat mahal karena design produk dan tekonologi yang di milikinya yang sangat tinggi. Berbagai model ia terapkan mulai dari design yang normal, classic,unic bahkan sampai yang aneh. Ia hanya menginginkan agar pelanggan puas dan tak bosan dengan model pesawatnya.

"Damn Cid! Ternayata kau memang pantas untuk di panggil the master of airplane!" teriak Barret, pantas saja dia shock karena baru saja Cid menelpon assistennya untuk mengirim pesawat dan hanya beberapa menit saja pesawat terbang kelas nomer satu dan paling terkenal yang bernama serra itu datang.

"Yey! Naik pesawat! Asiik! Aku ya yang jadi pilotnya!" teriak Kimmy

"Hey kim! $$^ kau akan mengajak kita mati! Biarkan pria tua ini menjadi pilotnya!

"Kau terlalu banyak omong Barret!"

"Shit! Haha" kedua pria itu tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua adalah dalangnya humor. Kalau tida ada mereka, group Avalanche akan terasa sepi. Setelah seirra mendarat, Cid mengajak ke tujuh temannya untuk segera naik ke pesawatnya. Tujuan mereka hanya satu. Menyelamatkan teman mereka.

"Cloud.. Wait us" Tifa memandang foto kekasihnya, dan memeluknya erat.


End file.
